This invention relates generally to apparatus means enabling a fabric sheet to be continuously unwound from a supply roll at variable fabric travel speeds for subsequent fabric processing operations and more particularly to the apparatus means for doing so in a continuous automatic controlled manner.
Fabric handling machines commonly supply a fabric sheet from a supply roll at a constant fabric travel speed established by feed rolls. Problems are often encountered at such constant fabric travel speed by reason of a random fabric accumulation now occurring in the conventional handling apparatus which can produce defects in the fabric being subsequently processed. Apparatus means regulating the rate of fabric supplied during processing are also known. For example, a known fabric folding apparatus adjusts the fabric travel speed by operator manipulation of a control device which operates an electric motor drive utilizing a potentiometer means. In a different type fabric handling apparatus, the speed of textile material being supplied is automatically regulated in direct response to the speed of the take-up of such material. The latter apparatus is said to maintain a preselected speed ratio between the cloth take-up and the cloth being delivered from a supply roll utilizing a depth measurement in the loop of fabric being supplied. Cam and follower means are employed in said speed control arrangement causing a servomotor to make any needed adjustment in the supply roll speed.
It remains desirable to regulate fabric travel speed during processing in a fabric handling apparatus by still more direct and effective means. More particularly, it becomes desirable to have the rate of fabric being supplied respond immediately and directly to the demand rate of fabric being further processed. It is also desirable to have such improved response be carried out with simpler feed control means. Similarly, it is also desirable to continuously control the fabric feed by automated apparatus means dependent solely upon varying demand rates of fabric processing.
It is one object of the present invention to provide more effective means whereby fabric movement is controlled in a fabric handling apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel control mechanism enabling continuous and automatic adjustment of fabric travel speed in a fabric handling apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide apparatus control means for adjustment of fabric travel speed in a fabric handling apparatus which automatically decreases the fabric travel speed as fabric is being accumulated during processing in novel storage means while also automatically increasing the fabric travel speed as fabric is being withdrawn therefrom.
These and still further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon considering the following detailed description of the present invention.